


Quidditch Lenses

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Harry's forgotten Valentine's Day and Ginny's got someting planned for him. Harry's POV of "March" ofOne Year.





	Quidditch Lenses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

**Quidditch Lenses**

 

Harry lay awake, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, dreading and anticipating the day ahead of him at the same time. Anticipating it because he'd get to see Ginny, and anytime he got to spend with her made him the happiest he'd ever been. But then he dreaded it because of the fiasco that was Valentine's Day. 

The last conversation he'd had with Ginny was full of angry words and harsh emotions that left him with an ache in his gut. He hated feeling like that and vowed to make today about Ginny. He had a lot of ass-kissing to do.

"Harry! Get up! We have to et to Hogwarts in thirty minutes!" Ron bellowed from the other side of the door. Not waiting for an answer, Ron swung open the door and stomped over to the bed. "Get your sorry arse outta bed! You're NOT making Ginny mad again!" Ron pulled the covers off Harry, exposing him to the chill of the room.

"Bugger off, Ron! If I wanted a mother, I'd have lived at The Burrow! I'm awake you big git!"

Ron was right, Harry admitted to himself. He had to be at the match today if he wanted to set things right with her. Forgetting Valentine's Day was a cardinal sin when one was in a serious relationship.

"Well then, get outta bed before I say ' _Augamenti_ '…"

That's all Harry had to hear as he sprung from the warmth of the bed and stood in front of Ron.

"Mature, Ron, real mature." Harry pushed past his friend and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room for a quick shower. He really didn't need to do much with his hair, since it had nearly fallen out after Valentine's and was not longer than a half-inch. 

"I'm picking out your clothes, Potter!" Ron shouted through the door. "And there will be no arguing!"

Harry stood under the spray of the shower, dreading what Ron would come up with. Ron's fashion-sense wasn't the most reliable. He'd rather have Hermione pick out his clothes.

He'd just stepped out of the shower stall and wrapped a towel around his waist when Ron barged in and headed to the toilet.

"Sorry, gotta take a leak, mate." 

Harry averted his eyes as Ron lowered the zip of his jeans and went about his business. With an uncomfortable background noise, Harry set about brushing his teeth, relieved when the toilet flushed and he could once again talk to his friend.

With a final spit and rinse, he looked at Ron. "Do you not know anything about privacy, Ron? I mean, barging in when a bloke is in the shower and then pissing in front of him isn't actually a great way to get on my good side."

"At least I waited until the water was turned off. Did you want me flushing away all the hot water?" Ron washed his hands and then slapped Harry on the back. "Hurry up. Hermione'll be here any minute." Ron strode out of the bathroom and Harry reluctantly followed. "Here, make yourself decent." Ron tossed Harry a pair of red boxer shorts.

"You're not staying in here while I get dressed are you?" This was not how Harry imagined the day starting.

"Damn right I am. Hermione made me promise to dress you properly and this is the only way, Harry. Besides, I've seen your bits plenty of times. But I'll turn around anyway."

With a shake of his head, Harry dropped the towel and pulled on the underwear he'd been thrown. 

"Do I have trousers?" 

In answer, Ron tossed a pair of khaki trousers at him followed by a red-plaid button-down shirt. Harry had to admit that Ron did a pretty nice job with the clothes selection. As Harry dressed, they chatted idly about the Quidditch match that day and whether or not Neville had the stones to ask Luna to marry him yet.

"I'm dressed," Harry announced and watched as Ron turned around and walked around him, apparently making sure Harry looked proper.

"You got a belt? A brown one?" Ron quickly grabbed Harry's hand and looked and his fingers. "And when was the last time you cleaned your nails? Pathetic."

Harry's jaw dropped and he pulled back his hand. "Excuse me, but when did you care about my grooming?"

"Piss off!" Ron shot back, a smirk fighting its way to the corners of his mouth. "Shoes, Harry." Ron headed toward the door before Harry could hex him in reflex.

\-----

Harry walked with his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. He could never remember being nervous to watch a Quidditch match before. On a whim, he looked up and saw her begin to walk toward them. He couldn't help but notice her red hair swaying back and forth as she walked and Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. Seeing her in the Floo was nothing compared to this. Her beauty made his heart stop and he struggled to slow his breath.

"Ginny!" Ron cleared the remaining distance between them and enveloped her in a warm hug. 

Harry's thoughts drifted back to January, the last time he'd held her in his arms. He'd memorised every touch and the way that her lips tasted. That, and much more, is what kept him going the last few weeks, that filled his dreams and kept him sane.

Harry, along with Hermione, caught up with Ron and Ginny and he watched as the girls joked about something. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Ginny sheepishly. She smiled at him and walked over to him. Taking a chance, Harry put his arms around her. She didn't say anything and, in all truth, was very cold towards him. But that didn't matter since he now had her in his arms where she belonged. He savoured those few seconds and let himself drown in the scent of her shampoo and every little nuance about her. 

She pulled away and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I wasn’t sure you were coming."

"I said I would, Ginny. I missed you." Harry reached for her hand and she let him take it as they walked toward the changing rooms. They'd only gone a few steps when the silence was broken by Natalie McDonald's shrill voice.

"Ginny! Demelza wants you back in here!" Natalie winked, and Harry saw Ron cringe while he pulled Hermione closer to him.

He squeezed Ginny's hand before she left and watched with longing as she re-entered the changing room.

"Did you see that? Why the hell can't Natalie get it through her thick skull that I'm not interested?" Ron swung around and faced Harry, his face filled with irritation. He ran both his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. "I mean, she sends me stuff all the time and those letters! Bloody hell, I never thought a fifteen-year-old even thought about things like that!"

"What letters?" Hermione was livid.

"Er, well, she sends me letters and packages and…stuff," Ron muttered. He looked over to Harry, as if he was asking for help.

"Why didn't you send them back? By keeping them, you only encouraged her, Ron."

"Well, the things were…nice." Ron paused, surveying Hermione's face. "You know all that pretty stuff—"

"She sent you lingerie and you gave it to ME?" 

Without warning, Hermione shot a Bat-Bogey hex at Ron. As Ron flailed, he flung some of the mucous onto Harry's face and glasses. He was just about to clean them with a spell when Hermione snatched them from his face.

"Harry! I'm sorry! Let me take these and clean them off for you!" Hermione took off for the changing rooms before Harry could respond.

Harry watched as the hex wore off and Ron returned to normal. "What the bloody hell was that about? You mastered Scourgify a long time ago." Ron smoothed down his hair and kept looking at Harry, who continued to stare in the direction of the changing rooms. "Harry! Oy!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Er…oh, yeah. What's with her?" 

Before Ron could answer, Hermione returned, smiling, with Harry's glasses in her hands. 

"There. All clean." She handed the glasses to Harry and he put them on as a strange sensation came over him.

"What was that?" Harry asked, blinking his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. Must have been from the cleaning," Hermione answered nonchalantly. "Come on, let's go!" She pulled Ron's hand and literally dragged him toward the stands. Harry had to break into a light jog to catch up. 

As they entered the pitch, Harry felt a familiar fluttering in his stomach, something he hadn't felt since the last time he'd played himself. It was the excitement of the pitch, the thrill of the crowd, the hunt for the Snitch that really got his blood pumping. Merlin, he'd missed this and partly wondered if it wasn't too late to ditch Auror training and play alongside Ron.

"Harry! Up here!" 

He looked up to find Ron and Hermione standing alongside Luna and Neville, both of whom were decked out in Gryffindor colours. After greeting the two of them, he settled into his seat on the bleachers next to Ron and Neville. 

"So, Ginny forgive you yet, Harry?" Ron asked nonchalantly, a tiny smirk on his face.

"I barely said three words to her."

"Ouch. Looks like you're in the doghouse, mate. Wonder what she's got planned for you…she is, after all, channeling the twins lately." Ron shoved him in the ribs, and suddenly Harry could feel his face turn green and his stomach turn inside out.

"Oh no—Ron, help," Harry whimpered.

"You're on yer on there, mate. Good luck." Ron put his hand to his mouth and covered his mouth.

Before Harry could get out a retort, the voice of Ethan McClelland boomed out, ready to begin the match.

"Now entering the Pitch… the Gryffindor Team!" came the announcement, amidst shouts of joy and boos of annoyance. "Captain Robbins! Donahue! MacDonald! Peekes! Nicholson and Wheeez-leeeeeee!" 

Even though he couldn't see her yet, Harry put his lips to his mouth and whistled loudly, his heart beating rapidly. He caught sight of her red hair flying toward him and he was ready to wave his arms at her when his jaw dropped and his eye nearly fell out of his head.

Ginny was naked.

Harry looked around to see if Ron noticed that his sister was playing Quidditch in the buff, but apparently, Ron saw nothing out of the ordinary. He removed his glasses and blinked a few times to see if it was just his glasses. But no matter what he did, she still appeared naked. To his astonishment, Ginny zoomed toward him and met his eyes. She was smiling at him.

There were her breasts. Her glorious breasts that he never could get enough of touching teased him with the dark nipples and the weight he loved to hold in his hands. Her stomach flexed with her movements on her broom and her navel just begged for him to place his tongue inside it the way he longed to. He swallowed hard as his eyes fell to the area straddling the broom. He could almost feel the texture of the hair between her legs and all of Harry's blood went south, giving him an enormous, and if Ron noticed, a highly embarrassing, erection. Harry swallowed hard and then his gaze fell upon her strong thighs that he longed to have wrapped around his waist while he…Hell, he had to stop this! 

With a sudden whoosh, Ginny turned around, presenting him with her perfect arse, making him wince from what could only be described as unadulterated lust. The girl was ruthless as she waggled her hips back and forth on her broom. It was then that he noticed the words on her bum—"Potter is My King."

Harry sank onto the bench behind him as he exploded inside his trousers.

"Hey, Harry, you okay?"

Harry looked up at Ron, silently pleading for his friend not to notice the wet spot on the light-coloured trousers we was wearing. With that thought, Harry cursed his friend for not picking out jeans for him that morning.

Moving his hands to his lap, Harry mumbled, "Uh, I'm—okay. She's just so beautiful…" For the second time in his life, Harry was grateful Ron wasn't a practising Legilimens, as his thoughts continued to be extremely X-rated at the moment. Once Ron stopped looking at him, Harry cast a silent cleansing charm on his trousers and focused, or rather, tried to focus on the match.

For as much as Harry enjoyed a good Quidditch match, he didn't get much out of it. Every time something good happened, Ginny flew in his direction and he had to sit down again. Both Ron and Neville kept asking whether he was feeling well a number of times during the match, and every time, Harry eeked out an excuse that he only half-heartedly thought about. Truth be told, he had no idea what the score was or what was going on; Harry was too intent on hiding his arousal that kept returning and threatening to mess his trousers again.

It was a relief, actually, when Ginny caught the Snitch, thereby ending the match. While his friends stormed onto the pitch, Harry hung back, claiming that he'd wait to talk to Ginny later. He'd figured out shortly after the match started that she'd played around with his glasses and that Hermione was in on the prank. He'd have words with them both, that was for sure.

\-----

Harry stood at the door to the Gryffindor changing room, calming his breathing before knocking. He finally lifted his fist and pounded on the door, which was opened shortly by Demelza Robbins.

"Harry! So great to see you!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Harry gently, but effectively, pulled himself away from the girls' clutches and backed away from her. "Hey there, Demelza. I…I need to speak to Ginny." He ran a hand over his head and was shocked to discover that all his hair had grown back and then some.

_When the bloody hell did that happen?_

"Oh, sure, Harry. I'll get her." Demelza stepped back and held the door open while she called out for Ginny. With a nod of her head, she allowed Harry entrance into the room.

His eyes met Ginny's, and Harry knew that his eyes widened at the sight of her. He quickly looked down to the floor, valiantly fighting the urge to take in her naked form. The two of them stood there awkwardly for several minutes until the rest of the team made their way out of the room, finally leaving the two of them alone.

"Hi, Harry," she said with a slight giggle. "Something wrong?"

He took a step toward her and said in the best menacing voice he could mange, "Remove the bloody spell, Gin. NOW!" His eyes fell to the floor and he began tapping his foot impatiently.

Hours seemed to tick by as he waited for her answer. When it came, her voice was overly cheerful and forced.

"Give me your glasses, okay?" He handed them over and she drew her wand. " _Reverto Ginny Weasley’s clothing_." 

Harry watched curiously as his glasses glowed pink, apparently reversing the spell.

"Put them on. They’ll fix your eyes, too." 

He took the glasses from her and placed them back on his face. As he perched them on his nose, his vision was blurred with pink light. Once the light faded, Harry blinked his eyes in rapid succession. Ginny now stood before him fully clothed.

"Better?"

"You are cruel, evil and _damn sexy_ , you little wench!" Harry pulled her to him, kissing her hard. Every once of pent-up lust that he'd been feeling as he watched her play was poured into that kiss. He couldn't recall kissing her so intently before as their mouths fanned the fires that were building up inside them. With a last shred of clarity, he pulled away from her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Don’t you EVER do that again! I couldn’t look at you…I couldn’t look at Ron..." Ginny started laughing, irritating him more and more. "I couldn’t sit. I couldn’t even enjoy the game. Stop laughing at me!" Harry lost the battle with his own laughter that reverberated against the stark walls of the changing room.

"You think I’m sexy?" she asked, looking innocently up at him.

_Who is she trying to fool?!_

"Do you even have to ask? Where’d you find that spell anyway?" 

Of their own volition, his hands went to her backside, where he knew those red words marked her as his. He felt a tingle begin to make its way through his body and he had to take a deep breath in order to tamp it down.

"The Restricted Section. I sweet-talked Slughorn," she admitted. "Will you please excuse me now so I can shower and change?"

The word 'shower' brought all sorts of pleasant images to mind, and without thinking, he asked, "You want some company?" 

"No!" 

Although he knew that would be her reaction, Harry _really_ wanted to get her naked and touch everything that he saw earlier

"Be a nice boy and wait for me outside. I know all sorts of vision spells now, Potter," she warned. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and he regretfully shuffled out the door, walking backwards the entire way.

\-----

It seemed to Harry that Ginny was taking an extremely long time changing. He was anxious to spend some time with her, and wasn't paying attention to conversation that Ron and Hermione were having about her next trip for work. Besides, the two of them had been rather "handy" lately and were making him feel uncomfortable. Even thought they were his best friends in the entire world, they unknowingly flaunted the fact that they got to spend loads of time together while he was left with memories and wankage. It just wasn’t fair, if you asked him. 

Before the war ended, they were very discreet in their dalliances, only snogging and exchanging caresses while he was around. But now, living with Ron, he had to put up with the thumps of the bed against the floorboards, the moaning and the screaming. Hermione just _had_ to be a screamer. Thank Merlin they waited to shag until that mess was over. He didn't think he would have made it if he were forced to listen to them go at it less than fifty metres away.

He was happy for them, really, he was. They made each other extremely happy and complemented each other in so many ways. They fought less and apparently replaced rowing with shagging. Hell, at least shagging didn't get everyone around them involved. They were much happier with this arrangement.

A familiar strawberry scent announced Ginny's arrival and he turned around to pull her to his side and place a kiss on her temple and let the intoxicating scent of her shampoo transfix him.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Ginny asked, receiving a blank look from Ron and Hermione. 

_Please, Ron, remember what we talked about…_

"Uh, we’re going home. I have a game tomorrow, remember, so I have to get back in about an hour," Ron spat out. 

It was a blatant lie and Harry could have slapped his forehead in disbelief. Harry gave Ron a meaningful look and Ron began to turn red and quickly recovered. 

"Hermione leaves for Portugal tonight. Actually, love, why _are_ we hanging around this lot when you’re going to be away for three weeks? Let’s go home!" Hermione blushed furiously as Ron took her hand, and the two of them dashed off toward the gates of Hogwarts with Hermione waving good-bye.

Harry and Ginny watched in amusement as the two of them sprinted off across the grass.

"Well, I guess we know what they’ll be up to for the next hour," Harry stated. He looked over to Ginny and gave her a lopsided grin. "So…uh…it’s just you and me, huh?"

She eyed him suspiciously, looking out the corner of her eye. 

_She knows I just wanted to get rid of Ron…_

"Master of the obvious, aren’t you, Potter?" Ginny cleared the small distance between them and stood in front of Harry, her body touching his ever so slightly. "So what’s your plan? Ron doesn’t have a game." 

Harry swallowed to tamp down the feelings that were starting arise within him. "Fine. I told Ron I wanted to be alone with you, okay. Is that so wrong?" He reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I reckon not. It’s actually kind of nice. Lemme guess, you got another room at The Three Broomsticks?" They began to make their way idly around the grounds surrounding the castle.

He felt his heart sink. Was that all she wanted? It was true that Harry thought about sex once in awhile…well, okay, a LOT…but that wasn't what he wanted from Ginny. She was still in school, and they both had a lot on their plates right now. Adding that element into the mix would just make things more difficult to be apart.

Harry shifted his feet and looked at her seriously. "Is that really what you think I’m after? To get into your knickers?" He took her hands with his and began stroking the flesh of her hands with his thumbs.

"Well…I, uh," she stammered. 

"Well, it’s not. Yes, you drove me spare during the match and yes, I’ve been a right, randy bugger," he began before taking her chin in his hand, "but I love you, Ginny. You, and only you. All the other stuff is nice, but I just like spending time with you." He let his hand fall and they resumed walking again, hand in hand.

A slight sniff emerged from her mouth and Harry could have sworn he'd seen a tear fall down her cheek. She wasn't really a crier, so for her to actually lose it was significant. Did she not think he loved her? He gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled at her, hoping to settle her fears.

"I feel so stupid, Harry."

"No. It’s okay. I’ll survive, you know. Lots of people don’t have sex at eighteen. I’ll manage and so will you." He really didn't believe his statement one hundred percent, but anything to make her stop crying would be beneficial at the moment.

"Well, you always ask me to," she reminded him.

"I’m a guy," he stated bluntly. 

Ginny let out a snort and began laughing at him.

"You can stop laughing at me now." He stopped by a large willow tree and sat down underneath it, motioning for her to sit next to him. Ginny joined him and he pulled her into his shoulder. "Gin, that’s not what’s important. I want to be with you. Just you, okay?"

"But what about, well, snogging?" A little giggle escaped her lips. "Don’t you like that?"

" _Yeah_ ," he answered quickly and enthusiastically. "But I know you’re not ready for more, and to be honest, I’m not sure I am either. From what Ron says, it’s a bit addictive once you start, and I don’t think I want that feeling while you’re all the way up here." Harry could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and turned away to avoid that smouldering look she wore on her face.

"So how randy do you get, Harry?" She reached over and turned his face back towards her. "How bad is it?"

Harry shifted the way he was sitting and cleared his throat, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Remember how Ron used to behave whenever he saw Hermione in a bathing suit? Multiply that by around a thousand." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded his answer. "Wow." 

"Yeah. And Ron keeps teasing me that I’ll go blind in a year if I keep it up." They both laughed.

"Ass. You just remind him about Moody’s Castration Potion, and he’ll shut up. He’s really worried about that one." Harry pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Don’t ever doubt how I feel about you, Ginny," he began seriously. "I love you, and if I could have been here last month, I would have just to save you from what Martin put you through. _You_ should have told me yourself."

"I know. I think I was still in shock for a while. If you remember, I was a little upset with you," Ginny reminded him.

"Will you ever forgive me for that one? Please?" Harry placed both his hands on her face, and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you if that’s what it takes." 

_Did I really say 'the rest of my life'? That sounds…perfect._

"Not that long, Harry. Maybe twenty-five years," she whispered, meeting him half way for a kiss.

\-----

A few weeks after, Harry entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and found himself standing in front of the Patented Daydream Charms, staring at a box labelled: _Quidditch Lenses._

_The twins know._

Harry glanced around the shop, hoping to avoid both Fred and George. They hadn't noticed when he walked in, and hopefully they wouldn't notice him sneak out.

"Harry!" chimed Fred.

"You found our newest top seller!" George piped in. "Wanna know how we developed it?"

Harry's stomach sank.

_I am in some deep shit…_


End file.
